War is for the Weak
by DreamingDemons
Summary: They were brought together by war. War is for the weak. A Naruto fanfiction written by two friends; Dreamer and Demon, we do not own Naruto but we do own our fan OCs. NaruOC and KakaOC
1. Chapter 1

_ Drip...drip...drip...drip..._

The ever constant movement of water on the surface of the cave gave all its few travelers a maddening background noise. With the darkness of the void itself and the masses of spiders creeping along the ground, the cave would feel like that of nightmares to many. The black creatures skittered along the ground whilst others elected to build their webs upon the wall and ceiling. The sticky webs created a slime upon the walls, unpleasent for any other creatures aside from their kin to touch. Carcases of rats and bits of wings from many types of bugs littered the sides of the cave.

Sachirin Komatsu, a female shinobi, kneeled atop the safety of a ledge. The rock below her was soaked with old ground water, making it a slick place to be. A trickle of water was moving along beside her, creating grooves in the rock from years of use. She attempted with what energy she could to calm the fear welling up within her body as she lingered blindly in the darkness. She wore a pair of black ninja issued pants with blue accents, black ninja issued shoes, and a traditional cloth wrap around her chest and abdomen with a black shirt that lacked any back or sleeves over it. Her bright orange hair with blood crimson streaks was fraying with humidity from within their two braids. She folded her hands as she kneeled, her eyes fixed on the figure of an unconscious girl beside her.

"Byakugan!" Her partner, Koto Hyuga, firmly whispered as he looked outside their hiding spot. The entities of massive spiders rested at the end of the east side, making the laid back man wince in disgust. His long and untamed black hair fell in front of his eyes as he looked below. His jacket rustled with his movement as he turned around, looking back to the woman. He was wild for a Hyuga whom were always seemingly calm. Koto, however, was the member of Sachi's team that was always the jester or sarcastic in some manner otherwise.

"What do you see?" Sachirin's airy voice rang, breaking rhythm of maddening sounds. Koto simply sighed before resting on a reply he deemed suitable.

"I hate spiders." Koto grimaced.

"Oh are you going to faint on me too?" She shot back sarcastically. She became frozen with her fears when she laid her own eyes on the spiders too much for her liking already. The thought of seeing spiders more made her shudder as well.

"Hush." He said with a roll of his eyes and turned his back to her, facing west. "There is an exit to the west of us! If ye can send some of the spiders back and I carry her, we could make it." His odd accent kicked in as he excited himself with the thought of the potentional freedom from the cave. They had been stuck there longer than any of them were comfortable with, really.

"You're sure of this?" She questioned as the plan became clearer in her mind.

"Hai." He responded with a nod in the darkness.

Sachi rose to her feet, giving her pants a quick brush before looking about in the darkness. She scanned what she could of the west end of the cave as Koto moved to pick the genin girl up. As Koto neared her side, Sachi sent a blaze of lightning to the ground. The spiders leaped and scattered like waves on an ocean. Without delay, the two bolted down the cave, leaving their spidery hell behind them and re-entering the blinding world of light.

Images attacked her mind as she was taken off guard by the light outside of the cave, causing her hands to fly up to her face as her shoe covered footfalls found the grass.

_ "SACHI!"_

_ CRASH!_

_ The sounds of war, cries of pain and grunts of those still fighting the hords reached her ears. The thick stench of blood invading her nose and the sound of Zetsu's growls at her ears. She was motionless. Ever so motionless. _

_ The sounds of a heron cawing in agony and rage reached her ears..._shocking her from her nightmarish daydream into the reality once again.

_**Author's Note**_

_Hi there, Demon here~ I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It isn't much, but it picks up where Dreamer and I left off in our story. I got a tad carried away when writing this, methinks. Enjoy reading._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Daddy some day I'm going to be big an' strong just like you." A young boy said, hanging off of one of an older man's arms. There was a wide, naïve grin on his face, as he giggled brightly. "An' an' imouto is gunna be just like mommy, smart and stuff."_

"Nuh-uh!" Alittle toddler, with the same pitch black hair and bright blue eyes as the boy, tugged on her father's pant leg. "Dada, wants strong like dada!"

"Ah, no Chio-chan." The father said, kneeling down with a gentile smile. He put his free hand on top of her head, giving it a loving pat. "Leave that to the men of the family, you'll be a great medical ninja, just like your mother."

The same dream tended to happen to Chiori whenever something very un-ninja like happened to her. Needless to say, this wasn't one of her proud and shining moments.

"Nghh..." The young genin groaned and gripped her head, which felt like someone had let loose an angry porcupine with a bad case of 'holy-hell-I'm-A -clumsy-tard'.

"Ah, our young princess has awakened!" Koto snickered, leaning against a tree as he bared down over Chiori. "Have a bit of a fright? That was quite the stunt you pulled."

"That wasn't a stunt..." Chiori grimaced, her cheeks turning a deep shade of 'embarrassed red'. True, spiders scared the living daylights out of her, and she tended to be okay with small ones on an individual level, but that nightmarish cave the three of them had left behind seemed like her own personal niche in Hell. The swarms of the terrifying creatures set of her only phobia, and she hated the effect it had on her.

"Ninja's aren't supposed to show emotion." Koto chided, wagging his finger. "Most only assume it means sadness, happiness, closeness, but forget it means anger, confusion, or _fear._" He narrowed his eyes at her. "I can't believe for one moment that such an academy level rookie was allowed to graduate, in the middle of a war no less! What if, heaven forbid, our enemy was a spider or something? How would you fare against that huh? How would-"

"Alright I get it!" Chiori snapped angrily, staggering up to her feet. "I'm afraid of the freaking spiders, you happy? Yeah, I'm hardly a genin but DAMMIT I'm ninja! I won't forgive you belittling me like that!" Her voice steadily rose, and her fingers dug tightly into her palms as her face contorted in rage. There was a long moment of silence as the young kunoichi fought to regain her lost temper, all the while reminding herself, much to her displeasure, that he did have a point and was crossing it for a second time with that little outburst.

"Heh, well then seems like there is some fight in you then." Koto chuckled suddenly, his serious mood taking a 180. "Save the temper for the enemy, we're going to need it if we wanna get back safely."

"Koto you went a bit too far yourself." Sachi frowned, finally piping up after being silent from the whole trek out of the cave. She'd been keeping herself busy as the unofficial sentry since the exit, making sure the little forest area the had found themselves in was clear and unhostile. "Now that your awake we can get further away from the cave, I don't want those suckers coming out of there and after us, I may or may not have pissed them off. Let's get out of here."

"Fine by me." Chiori replied hastily, glancing at the mouth of the cave. They couldn't have been more than ten yards away, and she was eager to expand that distance. Half way across the country didn't seem like far enough to her at this point.

"Can you walk?" Koto teased with a wide grin, staring straight at her.

"Don't mock me, you'll regret it later." Chiori growled.

"Oooh, I'm so sacared!" The boy replied in a high, sarcastic voice, his hands flying up to cover his mouth while his eyes went wide. "Oh Sachi, save me from this fearful beast!"

"Get serious." Sachi said with a sigh, though the hint of a grin crept at the corners of his mouth. "C'mon, the more ground we cover the better."

**Author's Note  
**  
Dreamer here! Ooooh boy I got bit by the writing bug and it died like halfway through writing this~ Aaaanyway, I may have jumped the gun with the little flash back, I tend to jump the gun with a lot of things, but it was such a perfect place to put it. No, I make no spoilers, but yes, that dream's important. Look at me ranting! It's Demons turn now, tune in next time for the next exciting installment of War is for the Weak!


	3. Chapter 3

Sachi tamed a smile at the corner of her lips as she walked on, Koto's behavior brightening her mood even as the waking nightmare tore at her mind and demanded her attention in all the ways that she could not afford to give. She was eager to find something to distract her thoughts.

"Don't tell me what to do." Chiori remarked harshly.

"Sweet Kami, you really did annoy her this time, Koto." Sachi mumbled to her partner beside her.

"Eh...she'll get over it." Koto smirked with an air of pride about him. Sachi, however, did not respond to her teammate's pride. Instead, she was scanning the forested land about them with an intent glare. Silence fell over the group as they all listened to their surroundings, expecting the worst perhaps.

In contrast, the slowly growing sounds of mocking birds brightened the party's faces, even the cold looking Sachirin managed a calm smile. The sounds of waterfalls echoed through the trees as the light wind rippled the grass, releasing the tension of their footfalls.

"I'd say we're near the cliffs." Koto pointed out.

"Nice observation, oh mighty obvious one." Sachi remarked as sarcastically as she could, drawing a snort from Chiori whom lingered back behind the chuunin.

"Oh shut up." Koto huffed before a calm silence once again swallowed the party.

_ Something's not right. _Sachi thought as she looked around them. Their surroundings and their plight. This walk was a bizarre calm compared to the cave and even more so bizarre when taking the future into account. This war. _There shouldn't be beauty. There shouldn't be this warm, happy atmosphere_.

"Too easy." She mumbled.

"Hm?" Koto caught as he watched his teammate's eyes wander. Following her gaze, his own snow colored eyes landed upon a lump in the grass. He would have estimated this grayish mound was no bigger than his own shoe, which proved true as they drew closer. Sachi slowed her pace slightly as she drew closer to the mound before the others, however, Chiori picked up her own pace enough to reach the kunochi's side for a better view of the mysterious pile.

"That's disgusting." Sachi grimaced as she knelt down beside it.

"What is it?" Koto wondered aloud as he glared at the mound. His keen eyes picked up traces of chakra, putting a confused look upon the boyish face of his.

"It looks like..." Chiori spoke, breaking the silence as she stared at the object. "A hand?"

_**Author's Notes (from the Demon)**_

Hi there, Demon speaking~ Forgive me for the delay and the shortness of the chapter. Essays and severe writers block caught me off guard. ^^;;;


	4. Chapter 4

Chiori crept closer, her heart seemed to leap into her throat as she knelt beside Sachi. It clearly was a hand, bloody and gnarled in a death grip on a kunai, burned to a near unrecognizable state. She looked up, wondering if the owner of the hand was near by, dead or alive, either way. What she saw nearly made her fall to her knees in pure shock. Bodies, or at least parts of bodies, were littered everywhere. Hands, legs, arms, torsos, fingers, toes, bones, even organs and lumps of unidentifiable flesh. Eerily enough there wasn't a single head to be found anywhere.

There was also a general lack of weaponry. Sure, a few shuriken here, several kunai there, but for such a large scale massacre of people, surely these were ninja, there should have been more evidence of a battle.

"What in the hell happened here?" Chiori barely croaked out, eyes wide with fright and surprise.

"They didn't even put up a fight." Koto remarked, his voice colored with the horror of the scene. "It's almost as if..." The Hyuga let his voice trail off.

"Almost as if what." Sachi said with a demanding tone, but that broke slightly as she glanced at the field again. Koto remained silent.

"Almost as if what?" Chiori repeated, looking at him with wide eyes. "Dammit if there's an explanation for this it can't go unsaid!"

"As if they didn't put up a fight." Koto almost whispered as he spoke. "Almost as if it was one of their own."

"You don't know that." Sachi retorted quickly, giving Koto a harsh look.

The young kunoichi badly wanted to believe her, but Chiori couldn't see why else there would be a general lack of responding action. And all of the casualties that they could see where from the great ninja army.

"What else do you suggest?" Koto responded in a quiet voice still, but was steadily rising. "What else could possibly have happened to these men and women?"

"Maybe... maybe it was an ambush." Sachi spoke quickly.

"An ambush on this scale?" Koto answered.

"A large ambush?"

"Then where's the bodies of the enemy?"

"Gone with the enemy of course."

"Sachi you're not listening to reason!" Koto was practically shouting now, his fists gripped in a passionate rage.

"No Koto, you don't understand. Some of these people are our friends, our family, our village. I just don't..."  
"You don't want to believe this tragedy." Chiori frowned as she spoke up. "I don't think any of us do, but this can't be ignored..."

Sachi let out a long sigh. There was several tense moments of silence as the whole morbid situation sunk in. No one was willing to be first to breach the quiet grieving for the lost men, women, and teammates. All three ninja cast their heads down, unwilling to gaze much longer at the gory landscape.

"Should we report this?" Koto was first to break the silence. "Headquarters has got to know about this. We are supposed to be gathering information, this is... this can't go unanswered."

"We... I don't know..." Chiori's voice sounded distant in her own ears. Koto's earlier chiding had reminded her to keep her emotions in check, but she felt cold for not being able to cry out for the loss of life. "Sachi?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Sachi asked, taken aback by how both eyes were trained on her.

"Because you're the closest thing we have to a leader in this ragtag team here." Koto answered in turn. "You rank above both of us, so it's your word on this."

Sachi paused, then took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. She let herself think on the situation, but it was Chiori who answered.

"I don't want to leave my team behind, they're my friends." She said, gripping the hem of her shirt.

"We won't. The rest of my team as well." Sachi said decisively. "As a wise ninja once told me, 'those who leave their friends behind are worse than scum.'"

**Hey y'all, Dream here. I have nothing to say but this space felt bare, so I'm saying something. Love ya, see ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Scanning the surroundings, Sachirin sighed as she turned on her heels. She padded her hands together in a nervous thought as she turned back and forth, finally resting on her position. She looked into the face of her teammate still in thought.

"Koto, can you contact Headquarters now?" She asked of him.

"Hai." Koto responded seriously, shocking the young Chiori whom stood beside him.

"Tell them; we have located this section of woods that contains the bodies of at the very least, a dozen shinobi bodies. All of which are dismembered and burned beyond recognition. Their close positions suggest that they were ambushed by someone they knew." Sachi spoke seriously, yet still with a nervous sound in her voice, reiterating what she witnessed. Sighing, she lost all other ideas of what to tell headquarters. She wasn't even sure if they were ready to deal with war issues. By her track of the days since they were sent out, the army would have only been mobilized this day. She heaved another breath in and out before continuing. "Ask them for orders."

"Byakugan!" Koto spoke, ready to make the attempt.

Chiori ripped a piece of grass from the ground where she sat in frustration as the moments passed ever so slowly. Sachi stood, leaning up against a tree with her arms crossed. She eyed Koto with a questioning yet soft expression. Chiori, however, started fuming and clenching after the first minute of waiting.

"Headquarters should have heard us by now." Sachi huffed aloud.

"We are wasting time here, Sachi." Chiori spoke harshly.

"I know, but we should give headquarters a few more minutes."

_'How many of you are there left?' A man's voice answered within Koto's mind. _

_ 'Three of us here, sir. The rest of our group are missing.'_

_ 'Alright.'_

"I am getting real sick of this. If we don't get orders - " Sachi cut off, her head turning to the side. The sound of the cracking of branches and footfalls upon both ground and bark met her ears, sending a cold shiver through her body. Chiori perked her own head up at the familiar sound of the footfalls.

_**Time to run, yes? **_A high pitched voice that Sachi alone could hear asked.

"RUN!"

Sachi grabbed Koto by the arm, breaking the focus on contacting headquarters and instead, making him focus on not staggering as Sachi and Chiori bolted away from the location of footfalls. Chiori looked about them as she ran ahead of the others. Suddenly, she saw a thick, brush covered location to their left.

"This way!" She hollered as she led them into the brush. They ducked under the bramble as they descended deeper into the thicket, until Koto made a signal to stop. Moments passed as the footfalls retreated to silence once again.

"Well that was a change in pace, don't ye think?" Koto remarked, his grammar slipping from stress. Sachi smirked before they, together, made their way out of the bramble.

"Good idea, Chiori." Sachi remarked moments later as they were able to straighten and walk normally into a clearing. Chiori smiled lightly.

However, the glad emotions were short lived. The soft thuds of shinobi feet landing upon grass right behind the trio startled them. Frozen, yet alert, Koto turned his head around to meet their gaze...


End file.
